After Thoughts
by Kalynnn
Summary: It's a oneshot songfic to Aly & A.J.'s Collapsed. From Keely's POV, in 2007. Three years after she met the Diffys and one year after they went back to the future Yeah, I stink at summarys, but please R&R!


A/n: I love POTF, and I'm a fan of Pheely Fluff, so I dicided to write a little songfic to Aly and AJ's song Collapsed. PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: This is a song fic to Aly and AJ's song 'Collapsed'. I am IN NO WAY trying to steal their song/ say I wrote it ect. It's totally their song, and it inspired me to do a little songfic! Yes, I put the song in here. IT IS THEIR SONG AND I DONT OWN IT! Also, I unfortunantly dont own Phil Of The Future.

**After Thoughts**

I dumped my backpack on the floor and sat down at my desk. I checked my email, nothing important. Sighing, I started to pull out my history notebook to do my homework. Then I saw it. It was a picture of Phil and me from two years ago. In the picture, Phil was wearing that goofy grin, like always, and I was trying to keep from laughing. I had missed him so much, ever since the Diffys went back to the future last year.

_You were the one that I couldn't find_

_Hidden away, in the depths of my mind._

I would never forget him. I mean, I loved him. I just wished I'd been able to tell him that before he'd left. Well, actually it probably wouldn't have done any good. But, now I'd never know anyway.

_Why did I let you go, you're too good to be true. _

_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do. _

_We ran in circles and wasted time, from right to wrong, from right to wrong._

Well, there was that one time we went to the dance, when I had asked him to be my date. That all got messed up when his dad fixed the time-machine, and I asked Owen to go with me instead. Then it turned out, the time-machine wasn't really fixed, and by the time he told me, it was too late. Then he went with Via. I don't think either of us made the right choice, especially me.

_If I knew that you were mine, I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past, now it's all collapsed in my lap._

That dance made me think about the situation. His dad could have the time-machine fixed just like that, and he would be gone forever. If I fell in love with him, and he was whisked away back to his own time, my heart and his would be even more broken.

_I over-thought, so I locked up my heart_

_There you stand, your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood._

Then again, we could have been happily in love for the time we did have. Maybe I should have told him. Maybe I'd made the wrong choice when I'd just let him leave a year ago.

_Why did I let you go you're too good to be true_

_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do._

_We ran in circles and wasted time, from right to wrong, from right to wrong._

After all, that night after the dance, when he created his own timing, and we danced in his garage. Maybe he would have been happy that I loved him. Maybe he even loved me too.

_If I knew that you were mine, I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past, now it's all collapsed in my lap._

I have to forget about this. Glumly, I started down the stairs to grab a carton of ice-cream and drown my sorrows. Maybe I'd meet another guy. Yeah, that's it. Some prince charming would come sweep me off my feet and I'd live happily ever after.

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate,_

_Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes_

_And the same name with the Converse shoes I gave,_

_Will he have the same laugh_

_Wear my homemade hat_

_Bet I'll make another mistake_

_And think he's just another fake_

Get a grip, I told myself. That has about as much of a chance of happening as me going into the future to see Phil. I have to face it. I'll never meet another guy as great as him. Never again will a guy make me laugh like he could. But, he's gone.

_Wish I could erase the past_

_Wish I could bring you back_

I sat in the kitchen, eating ice-cream, alone. I was going to have to get used to being alone, I guessed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I jumped up, wiping my tear-stained face off on my sleeve. Who could it be? I opened the door and stood face to face with none other than Philip Diffy. Neither of us said a word, we didn't have to. He pulled me into a huge hug, and did that goofy grin of his. I didn't care how he got back, I didn't care how long he was back for. I didn't even care why he had come back. All I cared about; was that he was standing at my door, and I was going to tell him how I felt.

"I love you Phil Diffy." I said simply.

"I love you too, Keely," he said, "Always have, and I always will. Past, present and future."

_If I knew that you were mine, I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past, now it's all collapsed in my lap._

_If I knew that you were mine, I wouldn't have wasted time._

_I wish I could erase the past, now it's all collapsed in my lap._

A/n: There you go! Please REVIEW! Reviews are SO GREATLY appriciated!


End file.
